Irreplaceable Spark
by AlwaysCastle
Summary: It doesn't matter why she ran. That she felt like she needed to escape her life. Because she didn't do it alone. She didn't run away from him, but took him with her.


_**Irreplaceable Spark**_

"_Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not-quite, the not-yet, and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists.. it is real.. it is possible.. it's yours." ― Ayn Rand,_

* * *

The embers dance along her cheek bones, the soft ebb and flow of the light casting an angelic glow along every inch of exposed flesh. Dipping into the valley of her cheeks, caressing at the soft skin beneath her eyes, lulling her in its rekindling lullaby.

It's the ever changing flicker and sway of orange, red flames that remind her of a pulse. Like the beating of a heart on the walls that surround her. A rhythmic in and out, darkness and light. It coincides with the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes, her arms wrapped around one knee, drawn up into her chest. And she rests her chin and just.. breathes, feeling the stutter of her own heart as she tries to calm it.

This helps, the firelight, the warmth and sanctuary it provides.

She's comforted by it. No longer feeling as though everything is closing in, and she's finally able to stretch out, feel this inner peace she never knew existed.

With her lips curled slightly at the corners, she closes her eyes, breathing in the smell of the fire, that smoky tinge of nature that soothes her senses. It warms her, the heat from the blazing orange flames, so alive and free. She can feel it, licking at her skin, igniting her own little flame within.

Tame, and yet holding all possibilities.

It pops, this spark, and her chest swells with the sensation. This.. lax position, the sag of her shoulders and loose muscles beneath flesh once taunt with stress. But now, as her eyes open she can finally let out a relaxed exhale.

Her green eyes catch in the smoldering flames, setting the forest within on fire. She watches, letting out another calm sigh as the flames flit and mingle along the firewood, crackling and popping with the song of the crickets.

She's calmer now than before, feeling her heart beating steadily against her arm as she hugs herself. She's finally still, for she had recently been on the move, frantic and nearly blinded by an inner panic.

Running from everything.

Her job for which she had resigned. The people, and the city with all its madness. She couldn't take it anymore...felt as if there was nothing left for her there anyway.

And so she escaped here.. into the woods.

It's so quiet in this place, she can hear what the city has deprived her of...the crickets, the wind as it tickles every leaf, the birds as they sing to each other.

And her heart.

She's never been more aware of it in her life. But it soothes her, to know that it's still beating.

That she's still here.

She has been letting it repair itself, and now she wants to feel like it's worth it, let it give her a reason to keep going. Not because she _has _to, nor because she has something to avenge or to justify.

Because she _can_. Wants to, craves it, sees it, breathes it in and soaks it up. Her body has been suffering this deprivation. And she's done ignoring it.

It strives for something new. Something to free her. Something that won't mar her existence.

But instead will set it anew.

She wants to _feel _again. Everything there is and more. And she no longer wants to do it alone.

"Hey." She hears, and her eyes close once more at the sound. That deep tinder as it vibrates along his tongue and paste his lips. "Kate?"

She turns her head slightly, seeing him standing there in the dim of the room, watches as the firelight casts him partially in shadow. It enhances his features, his handsome face, smooth jaw, and those wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.

His blue eyes remain dark, until he takes a step forward, and they rise like a tide amongst the flames.

"Mm?" She responds, laying her cheek against her knee, eyes narrowed in pleasant slits.

"I brought you some hot chocolate." He says, bending at the knees, setting his cup down on the carpet, and handing her her own mug.

She breathes through her nose, a long whimper like whisper as she crosses her legs, taking the mug in both hands and staring him in the eyes as she takes a sip. Another hum escapes her, and she licks away the stray chocolate on her bottom lip before biting down. "Thank you." She says, voice husky.

She sets it down, reaching a hand out for him. The tips of her fingers brushing along the side of his palm. Sure, and seeking.

He takes it, easing down beside her, leaning in and pushing his nose into her hair, breathing her in, and she wraps one arm around his shoulder. Wanting him close, and presses her cheek against the side of his head as her fingers find purchase in his hair.

There is no other sound aside from the crackling fire, and his whispers of life in her ear. Swiftly clinging to the skin of her neck, and she tightens her hold on his hair. Fingers curling in the softness, she feels him move, subtle. Just the slow opening of his mouth, blow of hot air to her skin before she gasps. His wet open mouth to her flesh.

She hears it.

That slick press as he does it again, moving down along her bare shoulder. Her hand slides from his hair, until her palm is cupping his cheek. He kisses again, this time lathing his tongue along the dip of her collarbone before he looks up at her.

Nothing is said, as her thumb caresses his cheek, rubbing under his eye before she starts to lean back, snaking her hand around his neck and pulling him down with her. Her eyes stay locked with his, the forest within her depths begging for his oceans of blue to put her out.

For this fire building within her is becoming unbearable as his hands coast up along her sides, pulling her camisole with him, until she rises, hips pressing into him. And then she's lifting her arms up over her head, and the clinging fabric is tossed aside.

The embers now free to roam, gleam along every last inch of her. The heat from his touch, his lips as they descend on hers, licks at her skin. Warm...hot...pulsing. Seering at every inch of her flesh and sending her into a frenzy.

Arching, mouth fused to his, tongues scorching a path along one another's, her hands move quickly to his jeans. Unbuttoning them with swift precision until he's rising above her, lips coming apart with a pop, and shimmying out of them.

She watches with rapt attention, licking at her lips as he slowly starts to untie the ribbon of her pj pants. Smoothing the fabric up between his fingers until she lets out a low growl, eyes flashing and he grins, tugging at them until she lifts her hips.

He expertly removes them, and they fall into the pile somewhere on the floor before he's moving up her. Eyes glued to the pulsing beat of the ambient light along her skin. Watching the shadows as they dip in and out of her, casting her in a role almost too surreal.

His mouth opens in awe, fingers feather light, yet probing at her sides. Pressing and seeking to touch every last inch. And she trembles beneath him, skin rippling with wanton desire.

Ripe and ready for the taking.

She lets out a sharp breath when his head dips. He's not even touched her yet, but she knows what's coming. Anticipates it so eagerly, that her head falls back, eyes closing and waiting.

When she finally feels him, that delicious ever slow friction of his tongue along her navel, She moans, digging at the carpet as he cradles her back in one splayed hand, lifting her clear from the floor. The other works at her underwear, fingers hooking in the lace, pulling teasingly at the edges. She bites down on her lip, feeling her skin prickling, his hands rubbing against her like flint, and any minute she's going to burst into flames.

She finally feels the catch of lace as he drags them down her thighs all the while his mouth nips its way to her ribs. Chasing a course he's followed many times before.

The fire is burning bright beside them, lighting his way as he continues his journey along that planes of her stomach, underwear in a heap along with his own. She hadn't noticed, eyes having been shut against the plethora of sensations he's been eliciting in her. But when his touches cease, her eyes blink open, head lifting from the carpet to see he's watching her.

She lets a sly grin spread across her face, fingers disentangling from the carpet to beckon him closer. And closer still as he does so, until his flesh is skimming along her own, sending that spark up until it flashes brilliant in her eyes.

They are nose to nose, breaths mingling in the same space. Hot and heavy, labored with need, and she takes it from him, surging forward and stealing his breath with the cover of her lips. Smoothing her tongue along his, she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, grazing her teeth upon his tender flesh until he's moaning into her.

Dipping his hips to hers she lets a gasp escape her, drowning in the deepening of their kiss before they part for only a moment. Long enough for her arm to snake around him, pressing at his lower back whilst hooking her foot around his calf, pulling him in.

He hovers, lips barely touching hers, and in the stillness of the room. The rise and fall of their chests together, she meets him more than halfway. Cupping each side of his face and kissing him as he sinks into her. He catches her gasp on his tongue, sending the vibrations back on a long drawn out moan, rising up, slow and languid before falling back into her.

She moves with him, that slight ease of flesh on flesh. The highs and lows. Passive dips of friction as her senses begin to overwhelm her.

Her eyes flutter open, arms clutching and sliding over his heated skin. His tongue and teeth at her cheek, neck, until he's sucking at the lobe of her ear. She whimpers, when he's lifting up once more, that deep moan rumbling along her skin. She bites down on his shoulder feeling the coil beginning to uncurl itself, and she arches her back, pressing him in further.

It starts in her abdomen, tightness of muscles, and quakes outwards, sending spasms through her legs which she's wrapped around him. Her entire body quivers, fluttering that draws him in deeper until she nearly burst, and he stills.

His face comes into view, one hand smoothing into her hair, and her head falls into his palm before he dips into her with such ease, her eyes shut and her mouth falls open on a high pitched sigh.

When the pleasure hits her a second time, she takes him with her. First the ever anticipated crescendo, that rush of tension and emotion, until they fall together.

Skin slick and trembling in the euphoria, that follows the melding of their bodies.

And as they lie there, wrapped around each other in front of a simmering fire; It doesn't matter why she ran. That she felt like she needed to escape her life. Because she didn't do it alone. She didn't run away from him, but took him with her.

In the waking hours, she lays peacefully. Eyes in narrow sleepy slits as she stares into the fire place. The flames now dwindling down to nothing. Looking over beside her, Rick's arm wrapped around her midsection, the other settled in the pit of her knee; Kate wonders what she will do now.

But one thing she knows for certain. She will not let her fire go out. And so she slips from his loving grasp, padding over to the hearth, she sets another log upon the lazy flames, sending their sparks anew.


End file.
